Lovesick Ninjabot
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: A trade with PRMiller on Youtube after a lovely video they made for me. Prowl is in love with Bumblebee, oblivious to it as Bee normally is, but he is determind to show it.


Love sick Ninja-bot

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or its characters. This story is my side of a trade with PRMiller on Youtube who was nice enough to make me a video of Soundwave in love with me.

Enjoy!

Another cycle passed and this strange feeling only grew. Prowl only sighed as his meditating mind was pulled back to their resident trouble-maker. Ever since Bumblebee and Bulkhead found him on that rock, and Optimus inviting him to join their crew, he couldn't help but think about the yellow mini-bot; at first he thought his antics were annoying, proving himself with theatrical feats bordering on mere stupidity. Over time, he too was frustrated with the bot's constant failures, whining and fits but as time passed, he began to see Bumblebee in a light he never thought he would.

It started with Bumblebee merely asking Prowl to teach him some Cyber-ninja moves, of course he mused himself into thinking it would be a synch, but was proven wrong. As Prowl trained him, he noticed just how determined the young bot was; his normal rowdy and annoying demeanor was over-shadowed by his willingness to learn and the feint twinkle in his eye that always seemed to swoon Prowl with a mere glance.

But when training grew too boring to Bumblebee, he resumed with his own routine of video-games and loud music. Nevertheless, his feelings for Bumblebee never faltered and with each cycle away from him only caused a hollow feeling to grow. He counted his blessing for all the times he was able to spend with the little bot; the camping trip with Sari, searching for the Dinobots on the island in Lake Erie – despite Black Arachnia ruining the trip – and others he couldn't immediately recall.

He always knew and felt the need to voice his feelings but every opportunity he had, he always seemed to come off harsh and serious; never actually saying those 3 simple words he wanted to and speaking negatively to Bee. This drove him into the attentions of others: their human charge, Sari, for the most part as well as their resident Elite Guard member, Jazz. He'd always catch Jazz and Bumblebee, _his_ Bumblebee, playing videogames or the dancing game he seemed to love. At time, Bumblebee would ask him to join but he never accepted – he kicked himself every time he walks away, too nervous to voice an answer or too overcome with jealously to be thankful his interest wanted to spend time with him.

When Jazz left, he felt he could finally get Bumblebee alone and confess, maybe even court the young bot but with the Decepticons wreaking havoc on Detroit, the opportunity never come. He tried to leave gifts of energon treats, eye-catching and fragrant Earth flora as signs of affection but every time Bumblebee discovered them, whether in his quarters or left somewhere he could find them; he'd either return the plants to him, saying it was left out in the open, or he'd think he was getting away with taking them for himself. Even the small notes, scrawled with words of endearment and adoration, were lost in the fray or were cast aside and unread.

Now, 2 new Elite Guard bots, twins Jetfire and Jetstorm, along with Jazz and another Elite Guard officer, Blurr, were taking more and more attention from Bumblebee. This couldn't go on, the hollow feeling in his spark was growing to great and becoming harder and harder to control and to keep in check. Coming to his resolve, he easily got to his pedes and walked out of his quarters. Sounds of simulated battles were coming from the rec area signaling him to his target's presence; walking in he found his prize sitting in between the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm, with Jazz and Blurr as spectators as they played Bumblebee's latest gaming acquisition, courteously of Sari, they were all smiles and enjoying themselves.

Moving silently, he devised a way to get Bumblebee alone and away from any more interference. Coming to the Autobot's Teletran-1 control monitor, he put his plan into action.

"Prowl? What are you doing?" he froze at the sound of the young bot's voice, concerned but soothing nevertheless,

"Teletran-1 has detected an anomaly near Lake Erie," he began, keeping his cool and cover up, "With the others out, we'll need to search for it,"

"We can be helping too, right brother?" Jetfire perked, looking to his brother,

"Da Brother, we are great at helping in search," the blue twin smiled,

"Leave-it-to-me-I'll-find-the-anomaly-before-you-can-say-'Energon-treats'," Blurr added,

"The more the merrier, let's book," and with that, they all headed to the anomaly site. The drive didn't take long before they arrived at the shoreline,

"Alright, Jetfire and Jetstorm you'll take the sky; Blurr and Jazz you head out to the right of the lake; Bumblebee and I will take the left, we'll meet on the other side of the lake," Prowl instructed. He noticed the skeptical look in his fellow Ninja-bot's visor but when he didn't say or do anything, he believed he was in the clear.

Now, phase 2. As the 2 bots walked in search for Prowl's fake anomaly, Bumblebee flopped onto an old tree stump,

"Ugh, I'm tired and my leg struts are aching, can't we take a break?" he whined, though Prowl cared for him with all his spark, the whining was still annoying,

"We took a rest, 5 minutes ago," he quipped, "Let's go,"

"Oh come on Prowl! One little rest, please?" he asked again,

"No, now quit whining and let's go," he could hear Bumblebee run up to catch up with him and stopped right in his path,

"You know what No! I've had it," this little outburst wasn't unexpected but it certainly caught Prowl off, "Ever since we met, you've been a real stick in the oil – you used to be cool sometimes but now you're just grumpy all the time, even more that Doc-bot," Bumblebee's face was slowly turning red with anger and his once cute baby-blue eyes flashed with annoyance. "Why are you always like this? And only with me? I know how you act around Prime and the others, you even act differently around Jazz but you always seemed to have a problem with me! Why is that? WHY?" Prowl knew now was the time for an explanation, to say what he wanted to say but Bumblebee wasn't giving him a chance to speak. "You know what! To the pit with this, I'm going to find Jazz and the others if you're just going to be angry with me! Why that is I don't know!"

"Because I love you." Time stood still. He said it, he finally said it! But what would Bumblebee say now, he was in a foul mood, would he accept his declaration. Bumblebee slowly turned back to Prowl, bright blue optics wide as the ninja bot focused on the ground.

"You…what?" he asked, disbelieving on what he had just heard,

"From…when we met, I thought he were an annoyance and a brat," Prowl began, "But, I got to know you and, honestly, I began to 'like', care for you," he tried to find the words to express what he was feeling, taking slow steps toward the surprised little bot. "When you weren't around, I felt empty and alone, but when you were near me with that smug grin on your faceplates," Prowl was now right before Bumblebee, his right servo reaching up to cup his faceplates, "I couldn't help but feel warm pulses breach my spark," realization crossed Bumblebee's faceplates as he placed 2 and 2 together,

"The energon treats…the flowers…the notes?" he asked,

"Were signs of my fondness and feeling s toward you, but you're naivety – though adorable at times – never allowed you to realize what these gifts meant," he gave a small chuckle as he brought Bumblebee into a slow hug, being mindful of the shock he was placing on the small bot. "When Jazz pulled your attentions, I couldn't help but feel jealous - that you were being taken from me – those twins and cocky racer made my jealousy flare when I could no longer reach you…my sweet bee," holding him close, he felt the hollow feeling dissipate completely but worry soon took over as he feared the smaller bots response to his affections.

What seemed like an eternity, Bumblebee slowly began to move. His arms slowly moved up and wound around Prowl's neck, pulling his faceplates back Bumblebee then forced himself forward until your derma meshed together. A fire flared and roared from within Prowl, this is the moment he had dreamed about – his sweet little Bumblebee, returning his affection and love as feverishly as he did.

Tangled in one another's arms, they lost balance and landed on the sandy beach, forgetting what they had originally came to do, as false as it was. Hours of love making soon followed, the only problem was the small gathering of confused Elite Guard members on the other side of the lake, wondering where their comrades were.


End file.
